Twin Star
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Eventual Dark AceAerrow slash. Dreams can be haunting, crystals should come with warning labels, and nothing is ever as easy as it appears to be. RR If someone can suggest a better summery eventually, please feel free to tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Twin Star

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Dark Ace/Aerrow

Authors Notes: Written because this pairing is too good to pass up. XD

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_Azure and crimson energy raced through the air in a chaotic dance as Aerrow and Dark Ace fought each other, twin daggers and double-bladed long sword clashing together._

"_I don't want to fight you!" Aerrow shouted as both he and Dark Ace pushed for dominance of their crossed blades._

_Dark Ace stared at his opponent in surprise, watching as Aerrow's narrowed jade eyes widen in shock. He didn't have time to react as Aerrow pushed him away and to the side with a burst of surprising strength, just before a amethyst-crimson coloured energy blast tore through the young sky knight's chest._

Ruby eyes snapped open, as the occupant of the bed shot into a sitting position, sweat shimmered on his skin as he slowed his heartbeat, forcing himself to breath normally.

'That dream, _again_.' Dark Ace ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 'It's been coming more and more frequently……It doesn't make any sense….Why does it keep haunting me?!'

Dark Ace shook his head in annoyance, before standing and starting to dress, he wouldn't get anymore sleep now.

* * *

Aerrow's forest eyes snapped open as a knock on the door woke him from his slumber. Yawning, he pulled himself to his feet and strode to the door, opening it to reveal a winded Finn.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked, concerned as Finn leaned against him momentarily.

"Piper made me come get you." the blonde sharpshooter said, as Aerrow put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "There's a weird energy signature happening that she wants to show you."

Aerrow pulled his armour on and nodded, hitting the panel to shut his room door, Radarr jumping onto his shoulder.

The garnet haired sky knight turned to his friend, "Let's go."

They had only begun walking to the bridge when an alarm cut through the relative quiet.

Exchanging a quick glance, Aerrow and Finn took off.

Making it into the bridge, Aerrow was immediately assaulted by the alarms warning lights, Piper's and Junko's worried looks, and Stork filling out his Will.

"What happened?" Aerrow demanded, as he turned off the harsh warning system, Radarr jumping to the ground.

"Talons!" Stork said, his left eye twitching, "A lot of them! We're doomed!"

"Calm down Stork." Aerrow replied to the skitterish merb, before turning to look at Piper.

"There really is a lot of them this time Aerrow, not just Talons, there are battle airships out there and I think Master Cyclonis may be on board one of them as well!" Piper reported, for once looking just as nervous as Stork.

"What are they all here for?" Finn wondered out loud from his spot standing near Junko.

"We haven't been spotted yet, I suggest we leave," Stork added, "Before we die a horribly painful death."

Aerrow frowned, before his expression cleared. "What did you want to tell me about an energy signature?"

Piper regained some of her cheerfulness, grabbing her charts as Aerrow walked over to the table. "It's possible that whatever is giving off this reading is what they're after."

Aerrow studied the charts thoughtfully, as his other squadron members gathered around him.

"There's only one thing to do," Aerrow stated straightening up.

"Yep, there it is, the 'we're going on a dangerous mission' look." Finn sighed.

"We can't allow them to get to whatever this thing is." The redhead looked towards his team with a confident smile.

Finn grinned back reluctantly, "Yeah I know, I'm there with you, buddy."

Junko gave a thumbs up, as Piper cheered.

Stork sighed ever long suffering, while stating "We're done for," before going to the Condors controls and following after the Cyclonians.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Twin Star

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

Rating: T- M

Pairing: Dark Ace/Aerrow

Authors Notes: ARGH! This chapter was being stubborn. While trying to write it I wrote chapter three, chapter six, and two chapters close to the end (and part of the final chapter-chapter)

(don't ask and que _sweatdrop_), part of chapter four, plus nine random scenes that will appear sometime in the story. That's just sad. Le sigh.

After seeing episode 16, I stand by my theory that Radarr is a Track Beast, but he was the runt of the litter. (That's why he has different coloured fur and he can walk on his hind legs while actually using his opposable thumbs - he had to survive somehow.)

The Butterfly Crystal is based off of the ametrine quartz found here http // www . gemdata .com / sale / pentamt 2. jpg (remove spaces)

And before everyone boo's and throws things at me for the name, there is a reason for it.

Method to my madness and all that.

Terra Petaloudia - Petaloudia is modern Greek for petal, leaf, or spreading out., which is actually another word for 'butterfly'.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Master Cyclonis looked at her higher up followers, her lips quirked in a parody of a smile, but with ice in her eyes. "On Terra Petaloudia there is a temple that holds a very powerful crystal. You three will go get it, take as many Talon's as you like," Her voice hardened, " And this time, no mistakes." 

"As you wish, Master." Dark Ace bowed, Ravess and Snipe doing the same, before he turned and walked out of the room, the other two following after him.

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Stork said, as he got the Condor as close as he could without the Cyclonians noticing them, muttering 'doom' like a mantra under his breath. 

Aerrow smiled at the nervous carrier pilot, patting him on his shoulder. "Stay out of sight, we'll take our skimmer's from here."

He turned to look at his friends, "Ready?"

He got three grins, on twitch, and a clicking squeak in response.

Aerrow's smiled widened. "Great!"

* * *

Landing carefully and quietly, their skimmers hidden in the thick bushes behind them, the Storm Hawks watched their enemies from their position on the forest covered cliffs above the Cyclonians. 

"Well, at least there's one good thing about this.," Piper said as they watched the swarm of Talon's.

"What's that?" Finn asked, as he spotted Cyclonis' own champion Dark Ace, the brawny Snipe, and fuchsia haired archer Ravess.

"Cyclonis' isn't here." she replied, trying to stay positive.

"Stork's prediction of doom might be right this time, Aerrow." Junko said nervously to their leader.

Radarr clicked from his position by Aerrow.

Aerrow gave his team an easy smile. "We'll be fine. Trust me."

His attitude was infectious as his team smiled back.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do." Piper started as Aerrow nodded at her, before she was cut off as the redhead gave a harsh whispered to his co-pilot. "Radarr! What are you doing?"

Radarr swung at the flies that kept landing on him in irritation, before one wild swing knocked him off balance, skittering he tried to regain his balance before failing and slipping down the cliffs slope, landing on the ground with a thud.

Aerrow smacked his forehead as some Talon's turned at the noise.

Glancing at his team they nodded, no choice now.

Getting up they jumped down into ravine.

"Storm Hawks!" The guards yelled, attracting the attention of their commanding officers.

Seeing them, Dark Ace smirked as he locked eyes with Aerrow, before putting a hand out to stop Snipe from going to join the fight.

"Let the Talon's take care of them." He stated, turning back toward the temple, "Master Cyclonis wants that Crystal."

Beckoning a group of Talon grunts over, "You will come with us." Before he walked into the vine covered temple.

Snipe looked like he was going to protest, before Ravess stepped on his foot and gave him a look, he glowered, but followed after the slighter man.

* * *

Despite numbers being against them, the Storm Hawks were quickly incapacitating the Talon grunts through a combination of skill and teamwork. 

"Aerrow!" Piper yelled over her shoulder as she cracked another Talon over the head with her staff, "Go after them! We can handle these guys!"

Aerrow glanced at his other squad members, as he took out another group of talons, spinning his daggers.

Finn took a moment out of his shooting to give Aerrow a thumbs up. "We've got them, go!"

Aerrow nodded. "Stay and help them Radarr." he said to his blue furred friend.

Radarr made a noise in confirmation before turning back to the fight and flinging a rock at a Talon, causing the enemy soldier to fall over.

Aerrow took one more look at his team before taking off towards the temple.

* * *

Dark Ace stopped in front of the inner chamber door, before turning to look at the group with him. "Those grunts wont be able to hold Aerrow long. Stay here and slow him down." 

Snipe bristled at the order, while Ravess narrowed her eyes slightly in anger.

"You think we can't stop one kid?" Snipe demanded, insulted.

Dark Ace turned a evil look on the bigger man, Talon's stepping back involuntarily at the look.

"I know you can't." The dark fighter said in an even darker tone, before opening the chamber doors and walking through.

Snipe growled in hatred, while Ravess cursed under her breath as the doors closed with a bang.

'Arrogant Bastard.'

* * *

'Almost there…' Aerrow thought as he ran through the ruins of the temple, dodging bits of rubble. 'I wonder why it was abandoned…' 

Aerrow sighed in exasperation as a group of Talon's along with the pink haired Ravess and the purple haired Snipe stepped into his path, just as he got to the inner chamber.

'Whatever these guys want, it has to be in there.' he thought glancing at the Cyclonians, noticing Dark Ace wasn't with them.

"You wont get by us, Storm Hawk!" Snipe bellowed, preparing his crystal embedded mace.

Ravess smirked evilly, readying her bow and crystal-tipped arrows, while the guards all got into position with their staffs.

Aerrow almost twitched in annoyance, but held himself back.

"I don't have time for this!" he stated, twin daggers drawn and glowing as he jumped into the air, azure energy twirling around him.

Radiant white-blue feathers floated lazily towards the ground, from Aerrow's brief ethereal wings that manifested from his signature 'Lightning Claw', before shattering into small sparkling explosions.

Snipe and Ravess failed to appreciate the beauty of the moment as the charged energy lifted them off their feet and carried them through three stone pillars and imbedded them in the corridors wall.

Sheathing his daggers in their holder's between his shoulder blades, Aerrow turned his head to look at the group of Talon's who stood gaping at the Sky Knight and the destruction he caused.

Concentrating his energy, he narrowed his normally olive coloured eyes, which acquired an almost glowing light blue glaze, pupils turning completely aquamarine. "_You're in my way_."

The Talon's trembled in fright, before turning and practically tripping over themselves to get out of his way and out of the temple.

Aerrow smirked.

* * *

Dark Ace paused only for a second after he heard the multiple deafening crashes from the hall he just left, before he continued forward to the alter holding the two-toned Butterfly Crystal, knowing Aerrow would be following after him soon. 

As he climbed the small stairway, he couldn't help but feel he missed something rare.

Almost like it was fate, just as his gloved hand grasped the Crystal the doors flew open and a voice called across the room.

"Stop right there, Dark Ace!"

Dark Ace plucked the crystal from it's holder, smirking over his shoulder at the Sky Knight. "Oh, I don't think so, Aerrow."

Aerrow narrowed his eyes in anger, growling softly, before launching himself at the dark pilot.

Grabbing his sword out of it's sheath, Dark Ace deflected his attack, light blue and red energy spit angry sparks as the two fighters clashed.

"Give up Aerrow." Dark Ace stated with mock familiarity, "You can't win."

Aerrow's emerald eyes glared into his own crimson ones as their crossed blades' power hummed violently. "We'll see about that."

Dark Ace smirked replying almost condescendingly, "Deep down, you know what I say is true. You can't protect your friends, why, you can't even protect yourself!" before the dark champion summoned his entire strength and pushed his opponent's blade away., forcing the smaller male to put some distance between them.

"Aerrow." Dark Ace stated with a sneer as he pushed off with his right foot, closing the distance between the two of them rapidly, " You will lose everything."

Rapid fire strikes were exchanged as Aerrow outright snarled at him.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Dark Ace laughed, forcing the redhead back with a powerful swing, before Aerrow twisted in midair and delivered a axe kick to the top of the Cyclonian's head, making the dark male see stars.

"Don't count on it." Aerrow said, knocking the Butterfly Crystal out of his hand, leaping sideways to catch it, before back flipping away from the irritated Talon Commander.

Gritting his teeth, Dark Ace started after him, aborting briefly to the side when a thunderbolt arrow exploded in front of him; looking up he scowled as the rest of the fighting Storm Hawks appeared.

"You lose." Aerrow stated, holding up the two-toned crystal.

Just then Snipe, Ravess and a squadron of Talon's burst into the chamber.

"Not quite yet." Dark Ace said with a smirk.

Getting into their positions, both sides attacked each other.

Piper twisted her staff, freezing two of the Talon grunts at once, before turning and kicking another sending him flying into the wall.

The Talon's screamed as Radarr took a flying leap off her shoulder and attached himself to one of the grunt's arm.

Shaking his arm wildly, the Talon tried to get the little Track Beast to release it's grip.

After managing to pry him off the Talon turned pale as Radarr growled, showing all his teeth, before the grunt turned and ran with the scruffy blue animal close behind him.

The female Storm Hawk smiled slightly in a crouched position as the remaining Talon's exchanged a nervous look.

Finn released three rapid-fire shots at Ravess, dropping to the ground to avoid her return fire, before springing back to his feet, arrows flying. "Bring it on!"

Ravess glared at the blonde, while bringing her bow up once again.

Junko's knuckle busters glowed with green energy as he ducked under Snipe's mace, catching the violet haired man in an uppercut, throwing him into the room's side wall.

Dazed, Snipe looked up at the moss-haired Wallop eyes widening as Junko pulled his glowing fist back.

"I still don't like you." Snipe heard from the usually kind hearted Storm Hawk, before the force of the Engineer's punch put him through the temple wall, sunlight steaming through the newly created hole, brightening the inside of the gloomy temple.

Turning Junko clothes-lined a running Talon, smiling as Radarr gave him a thumbs up.

A metallic screech made them both look towards their leader and friend.

Aerrow and Dark Ace were locked in an intense battle, metal rang out and energy flowed around in their combat, before Aerrow knocked the dark warriors blade away from him, it clattered to the ground out of their sight.

Dark Ace glowered before dealing a roundhouse to the side of the Sky Knight's head, forcing him to lose his grip on the pentagon shaped crystal.

As his fingers closed around it, Dark Ace smirked at the young hero. "You lose." He mimicked the Storm Hawks words back at him.

Aerrow grit his teeth while charging energy into his blades, within a moment he released a slashing wave of it at his rival.

Dark Ace's eyes widened as he raised his arms to protect himself, momentarily forgetting the crystal he still clutched.

The crystal absorbed the energy, releasing a pulse of purple and yellowish orange light.

Every eye on the battlefield tuned to stare in horror at the pulsating crystal, not one person fast enough to avoid the shock wave as it exploded, throwing everyone out the temples crumbled wall, and off of their feet in a daze.

Dark Ace wasn't quite as lucky as he was the closest to the crystal at the time; pain raced along his nerve endings, his body overriding his mind's commands, plunging his awareness into darkness.

* * *

Aerrow groaned, and pushed himself to his feet, glaring up at the sky as the Talon red skimmers and battle airships retreated, calling out to his friends as the dust started to settle, "Are you guys alright?" 

Radarr whimpered and clicked, as he dragged himself out of the body-shaped hole in the ground he created on impact.

Piper sat up and shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, I think so."

"I'm okay." Junko said looking at their Leader.

"That's nice and all, but I'd appreciate it, IF YOU WOULD GET OFF OF ME!" Finn yelled, wheezing slightly.

They looked down simultaneously, before hopping off the semi-crushed wingman.

Aerrow winced in sympathy.

"Oops, sorry Finn." Junko said, helping the blonde up.

"Where did the Cyclonians go?" Piper asked turning to their Leader.

Sighing he pointed to the figures fading into the horizon.

"What now?" Finn asked as regained the ability to breath properly.

"We head back to the Condor." Aerrow replied, as they started towards their skimmers.

Reaching them, Aerrow spoke briefly with Stork to update him on the situation and inform him they were on their way back.

Catching a dark colour out of the corner of his eye, Junko looked toward it.

"Hey guys!" the flight engineer yelled over his shoulder, as he stooped towards the ground, picking something up and cradling it in his arms.

"What is it, Junko?" Aerrow asked, as they moved towards him.

Turning, Junko looked up, worry in his eyes. "I think this poor little creature's hurt."

Piper let out a startled gasp as she caught a glimpse of the small animal in his arms. Moving next to him she assessed it's damage and turned her titian coloured eyes on their Sky Knight.

"I think it was caught in the blast from the crystal." she informed him.

Aerrow frowned, "We were as well and we're not hurt."

Piper shrugged, "Maybe it was closer then we were, or it could affects animals differently."

Radarr looked up at her and made a odd noise.

Aerrow looked down at the small tracking beast, before looking back to his navigator. "He has a point."

Finn stood near Junko, squinting at the small cat.

Piper pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose, "I don't know. But I want to take it back onboard."

Aerrow just looked at her.

Radarr mimicking him from his perch on the redheads shoulder.

"Just to make sure it's alright!" Piper stated, waving her hands slightly in front of herself, "Besides, can _you _leave a harmless injured animal alone to possibly die?"

Aerrow felt a tug of a smile pull at his lips, "Alright, we'll take it with us. Guilt-tripper."

Piper smiled and turned to tell Junko the news, before it slid off her face.

Aerrow looked toward what caught her attention, before they both took off towards their team mates.

There seemed to be a problem

* * *

The first thing Dark Ace was aware of as consciousness slowly seeped back into him, was that his body felt odd, like it wasn't really his at all. 

Trying to open his eyes, and failing, he fought with his protesting body and managed to lift the stubborn eyelid a sliver.

Staring straight at him was two members of the Storm Hawks, the Wallop and the loud blonde.

Eyes widening and body tensing, he realized the Wallop was _holding_ him.

Struggling with every muscle he could move, he managed to twist away, landing in a crouched position.

The situation he found himself in was not only confusing, it was problematic, as the other Storm Hawk members couldn't be far away.

It was against his nature to retreat from weaklings, but Dark Ace knew he was in no condition to fight them, when their re-enforcements were probably near.

Moving to stand, and finding he couldn't brought the Dark Champion a whole new set of problems.

He hissed in frustration.

Realizing what he just did caused him to notice the drastic height difference of his view point, his traitorous eyes glanced down.

Dark Ace stared, transfixed, at his paws. **'What the hell?' **he though sluggishly, a confused mewl escaping his throat.

Mind and body recoiling in shock and horror at the sound, he instinctively back away, hackles raising, before promptly stumbling, as his hind legs got caught in his two tails.

'**TWO tails?!' **his mind stated, close to hysteria, as pain shot up his spine as his tails complained about the rough treatment, wings joining in as he crushed one against the ground as he fell over.

"What happened?" A voice asked, Dark Ace's head snapping upwards to the speaker, as his breathing started to become faster in his panic.

Crimson hair flashed in the sunlight and he caught a glimpse of viridian eyes, before the shock of the ordeal overwhelmed him and he passed out.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Twin Star

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Dark Ace/Aerrow

Authors Notes: Does everybody hate this fic or something?

'**Hi.' **- Dark Ace (cat form) thinking (as that's all he can do.)

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Dark Ace twitched slightly as voices began to breakthrough the darkness of his unconsciousness.

"I've never seen anything like this animal before."

"Small bat wings, black fur, split tail. We're just _asking_ for trouble for bringing it on board the Condor."

"Not to mention how weird it was acting before it fainted.'

"Well we couldn't just _leave_ the poor thing! You two must've did something to set him off like that!"

Dark ace blinked twice, as he opened his eyes and harsh light filled his vision.

'**What happened?' **he wondered, before he realized just where he was, and what he now was, as he caught a glimpse of black, fuzzy paws. **'I HATE MURPHY'S LAW, KARMA, AND IRONY!'**

He paused briefly, eye developing a slight twitch, **'And I did **_**not **_**pass****out.**_**'**_

"He's _so _cute!" Piper squealed loudly, tilting her head and clasping her hands together near he the side of her face, staring practically with hearts in her eyes at the black cat on the bridges table.

Dark Ace felt his eye twitch at the high pitched noise.

Junko turned towards her confused, "How do you know it's a guy?"

"When I was patching him up I checked. Duh." She replied rolling her eyes, missing the odd sputtering sound, and widening eyes from the little winged cat.

Radarr growled lowly in his throat before crouching to pitch himself at Dark Ace.

"Radarr!" Piper scolded, "He's hurt!"

Radarr seemed to glare momentarily, before jumping onto Aerrow's shoulder.

Dark Ace mentally smirked, before actually looking at Aerrow.

The crimson haired sky knight stared right at him with an unreadable expression, and Dark Ace would never admit it, but that intense look almost unnerved him.

"Well I think he's creepy looking! I mean, just _look _at those eyes!" Finn declared loudly, arms stretched behind his head.

That body position was a big mistake as it left him wide open to retribution.

The only warning given was a low hiss, before Dark Ace launched himself off the table and attached himself claws first into the blonde Storm Hawk.

Finn flailed his arms around shrieking "GETITOFF!! GETITOFF!!!!"

Aerrow leapt forward and pulled the little cat off Finn's face as the other crew member's winced in unison.

Dark Ace struggled momentarily in Aerrow's arms before quieting down in satisfaction as Finn revealed a face covered in claw marks.

"Why you little monster……" Finn began, before Piper smacked him over the head.

"You deserved it Finn! You must've scared him!" she declared, before turning towards Aerrow. "Can we keep him?"

Aerrow looked down at Dark Ace, and Dark Ace stared back not sure how it take everything being thrown at him in rapid succession; Radarr growling in protest.

"What?!" Finn yelled outraged, "Look at what it did to my face!"

"Maybe it's not a good idea, Piper.." Junko began as he tried to calm down the angry blonde.

"He could be infested with all kinds of things!" Stork added, twitching and scratching his shoulder , "Like parasites or mind worms!"

Dark Ace felt vaguely insulted over that comment.

Piper ignored them and turned puppy eyes onto their leader. "Please, Aerrow? We can name him Mr. Snufflefluffykins!"

Dark Ace's eyes widened and his body stiffened in a cross between shock and repulsion; the only thing that saved him from landing on his head was Aerrow's grip on him.

The redhead arched and eyebrow at both the name and the cats reaction to it, lifting the little feline up and staring into it's strange midnight red on blood eyes. (1)

"Piper, I _hate_ that little demon and _I _think that name's cruel." Finn dead panned.

"I like it." Junko stated smiling.

Stork just twitched.

"…….Dark Ace?" Aerrow said softly still examining the animal closely.

The rest of the Storm Hawks snapped their heads towards him.

"What?" Piper asked confused.

Dark Ace stared into Aerrow's emerald eyes in shock, **'Does he know?'**

Finn strode next to Aerrow, to look at the split tailed cat.

"Hey, you're right! It does look kinda like him!" he stated, before laughing, "That's what we should call the evil creepy furball, The Dark Ace _is_ Cyclonis' pet after all! It fits!"

Dark Ace's eyes narrowed and he managed to free one paw and swipe it across Finn's nose.

"Yeowch!" Finn yelled, "SEE!? It's evil!"

Aerrow stared at him a second longer with the same odd look, before turning to his female team member. "He can stay."

"YES!" Piper cheered happily.

Dark Ace twitched, and was forced to wonder what he just got thrown into.

* * *

Snipe and Ravess stood before Master Cyclonis, barely daring to breathe as her icy gaze bore holes into their terrified forms, while they reported Dark Ace's missing status.

An malevolent purple aura surrounded her in her anger as she spoke.

"Find him."

* * *

A/N- (1) - As in, his pupils are black, his iris is a brighter red, and his sclera is dark red.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Twin Star

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Dark Ace/Aerrow

Authors Notes: May contain traces of the UK opening (canon) if I can fit it, but probably not… We'll see….

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Dark Ace stared down at the sleeping Sky Knight's throat from beside his form.

Unsheathing his claws and flickering his strange eyes to them, he contemplated his situation.

'**I could be done with him now and save a lot of frustration in the future.' **Dark Ace mused, glancing at the teen as he turned on his side. '**But then again, there are those other Storm Hawks to contend with as well; before that would've been child's play, but now, with me stuck in this body that could become problematic.'**

The winged cat sheathed his claws and lowered his paw, while gazing at the garnet haired leader through narrowed eyes. _'__**I'll let you live. For now.'**_

* * *

'**Now,' **Dark Ace thought to himself, looking around the Condor's corridor, **'Where am I? This prespective makes everything odd...'**

He jumped a foot in the air, as a high pitched squeal erupted from behind him. "MR. SNUFFELFLUFFYKINS!!"

Twisting his head around to look at the offender, he blanched in terror, Piper stood there looking downwards at him, visible hearts in her eyes.

Feline instincts taking over, he shot down the hall.

"WAIT MR. SNUFFELFLUFFYKINS! COME BACK!"

He ran faster, spying Aerrow walking out of his room, zipping up his uniform top that was still half undone; speeding even faster he leapt upwards when he got closer, startling the red-haired leader as he jumped down his still half opened shirt, letting out a small whimper.

Dark Ace felt his ears flatten. **'That sound did NOT just come from me.'**

"Wha..?' Aerrow started, arms instinctively holding the black cat in place, as he blinked in confusion, before they were both assaulted with another fan girl-style squeal.

"That's so cute! Look Aerrow, he likes you!" Piper exclaimed smiling.

Aerrow looked down at the little cat, finding it blinking back up at him.

'**That's laughable.' **Dark Ace muttered inwardly.

"I kinda doubt that Piper." Aerrow said at the same time watching his female team mate as she bounced lightly in place, cooing over the cuteness of the scene.

Dark Ace wished he had an eyebrow to arch, **'That was rather creepy.'**

"Nonsense!" Piper said happily, before starting toward her room, "Don't go anywhere! I want to get a camera!"

Dark Ace and Aerrow stared after her.

'**I'll never understand females.'**

'I'll never understand girls.'

They both thought at the same time.

* * *

A/N -

I'm sorry it's so short!! This was really only a mini update to let you all know I'm not dead!

Get out your spoons people and help me chip this writers block away!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned this, do you truly think I'd be writing _FAN fiction_?

Title: Twin Star

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Drama

Rating: T - M

Pairing: Dark Ace/Aerrow

Authors Notes: Once again, if you missed it. The Butterfly Crystal is based off of the ametrine quartz found here http: / www. / sale/ pentamt2. Jpg (remove spaces)

And before everyone boo's and throws things at me for the name, there is a reason for it.

Method to my madness and all that.

'**Hi.' **- Dark Ace (cat form) thinking (as that's all he can do.)

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Piper, did you find out anything about that crystal yet?" Aerrow asked walking into the bridge with Dark Ace around his neck, Radarr following behind, fuming at the smug feline.

Dark Ace's ears perked up in interest, momentarily foregoing the (mostly) silent battle he been fighting with Radarr.

Piper sighed, flipping turning the book she was studying towards him. "Not much, unfortunately."

Dark Ace's ears flattened in annoyance.

Aerrow glanced down and read the passage she had marked.

_Butterfly Crystal - Also known as the Metamorphosis Crystal/ Transfiguration Crystal; A medium sized crystal, it is shaped like a pentagon, twelve centimetres in height and seven centimetres in width. It has a natural blend of amethyst and citrine colors with a starburst centre. _

"That's it?" Aerrow asked looking back at the female Storm Hawk.

"Yeah, that's all I could find on the Butterfly Crystal with what we have." She replied shrugging helplessly.

"_Butterfly _Crystal?" Finn asked making a phfft noise, "Are you serious?"

"I like butterflies." Junko said, looking at his best friend.

"Butterflies are _EVIL_!" Stork said popping up behind the sharpshooter and the Wallop.

Finn and Junko shrieked, jumping away.

Piper giggled behind her hand, as they looked at each other in embarrassment.

Dark Ace felt a twitch start just below his right eye, **'Idiots. How do the Talon's always lose to these kids anyway?'**

"Don't do that!" Finn demanded, holding his hands to his heart.

Junko chuckled, blushing. "It _was_ kinda funny, Finn."

"I'm telling you, butterflies lead to doom!" Stork warned, left eye twitching as he ignored the blonde.

Dark Ace made a mental note to scare the green skinned pilot soon.

"Dude. According to you, _EVERYTHING_ leads to doom." Finn said watching the jittery merb with an arched brow.

Radarr jumped onto the table and stood next to Aerrow, looking from him to the book and back, while making a questioning noise.

Aerrow glanced at his co-pilot , before returning his intense gaze to the tome in front of him, "Metamorphosis…..Transfiguration…." he muttered to himself.

Dark Ace looked out of the corner of his strange eyes, tails twitching in interest, as he caught the soft sound, **'Right, that's why…'**

"Metamorphosis means transformation, mutation, or evolution, transfiguration means a striking change in appearance, character or circumstances." Aerrow stated, straightening up and unconsciously putting a soothing hand transiently on the winged cat wrapped around the back of his neck; as the change caused him to dig his claws in the crimson haired sky knights shoulder. "That sounds bad enough on it's own, but if Cyclonis wanted this thing, it had to be even worse than that."

Dark Ace felt himself relax slightly, before he caught himself. Mentally cursing his body, he pushed himself up and off the young mans shoulder, landing lightly on the table, while purposely hitting Radarr in the face with his tails, just before he arrogantly, and with forced unconcern and only a small mental twitch, started washing his paw.

Radarr growled, and made a move to strangle the split-tailed animal, before deciding he was going to get Aerrow's shoulder this time and leaping onto it.

"So what do we do now? The crystal was destroyed." Finn stated sitting down in one of the table's chairs.

"I think the real question should be, 'What did she want with it'?" Piper said in a worried tone.

Aerrow looked at his team with a confident grin. "That's what we're going to find out."

* * *

End

A/N- Idea's and suggestions welcome!


End file.
